Hola soy Edlish
by MAKYTWILIGHT
Summary: cuando no ves una luz fuera del camino y deseas con todas tus ansias salir de este mundo encuentras a una personas que literalmente te salva la vida. Y deseas ese momento estar junto a el sin importar lo que sea.
1. 1 Deseo de Morir

**deseos de morir**

Vivia en un mundo donde la etiqueta era lo más importante que había en la sociedad, eras una persona educada con clase y dinero o no eras nada en la vida. Mis padres ya tenían asegurada mi vida, mi futuro que según ellos debía ser el mejor para que mi nombre y mi apellido quedara escrito en todas las noticias. Habían planeado ya mi casamiento con un joven de familia muy prestigiosa y yo solo apenas tenía quince años. Albert era un joven de de veintitrés años muy bien parecido y con excelentes leyes morales pero él no era el amor de mi vida.

Fueron el número infinito de veces en las que pelee con mis padre por mi boda planeada. Por fuera era una chica muy bien educada con excelentes modales y que aparentaba ser feliz rodeada de tanta tristeza y ambición. Pero por dentro gritaba, quería poder hacer todo lo que en mi vida fuera lo mejor.

—No quiero—le grite a mi madre, cuando ella intento llevarme a la fuerza a mi cita de vestuario.

Nunca antes lo había hecho así que era una completa grosería.

—No seas insolente—me abofeteo la cara y caí de bruces sobre el suelo mojado de la bañera— Albert es un chico muy educado y tu próximo marido..

—…pero yo no lo amo—enfatice tratando de que lea en mis labios la verdad.

Ella no dijo palabra alguna así que me levante tome mi ropa y me dirigí a mi gran y vacía habitación, ni en ese lugar me sentía de lo mas cómoda. Desde pequeña supe que yo no había nacido para ser de esa clase social. Tal vez solo tal vez había nacido en la época equivocada con padre equivocados.

Mi madre como muy a menudo lo hacía me encerró en mi habitación y es por eso que odia ese lugar. Mi largo vestido abultado no me permitía respirar, me lo retire y me quede en ropas menores, la ventana no se podía abrir porque aun tenia las rejas puestas, cuando era chiquita intente salir por la ventana, y casi muero porque no había medido la distancia entre mi ventana y el suelo. Mi padre decidió poner rejas porque en el futuro quisiera hacer lo mismo.

Me sentía tan pesada y tan llena de pesadez, me casaría dentro de dos días y si no quería amarrar mi vida a un hombre que no quería lo mejor que podía hacer era morir.

Y eso era lo que quería hacer en esos momentos. Pero no lo podía hacer ahí ya que hasta muerte me haría casar con Albert y ni en la tumba sería feliz. Tendría que de alguna manera alejarme de ese mundo agobiante,. Tenía una cuchilla de haceros en mi cómoda, y empecé a forcejear nuevamente contra esa rejas tontas que habían en i ventana, ya lo había hecho antes y estas estaban a punto de ceder, y con mi desesperado intento de querer acabar con mi vida estas cederían fácilmente.

La barra de concreto se desprendió fácilmente y dejo un hueco entra cada barra, nunca fui demasiado gruesa para no pasar por ese pequeño y estrecho espacio. Respire con alivio al ver una nueva manera de salir del mundo pero estaba decidida, a acabar con mi vida porque no podría respirar fácilmente si dejaba que todo continuase.

Saque la cabeza y experimente un sensación de desilusión cuando vi la distancia que tenía al suelo, no me mataría lo suficiente.

Salí sin mirar que clase de vida dejaba atrás, escale la pared mientras pequeños pedazos de la tela de mis pantaletas largas quedaban sujetas al contorno de la malla de enredadera. El aire era frio pero no tanto como hubiera deseado para morirme de hipotermia o algo.

Cuando ya toque suelo no lo pensé mas y corrí tenía mis pies descalzos, no estaría muy lejos de llegar al borde del puente que dejaba abajo un gran rio profundo, cuando ya llegue caí en la cuenta que la gran oscuridad hacia que el agua pareciera negra y sin fondo, como una gran callejuela con brillantes destellos de estrellas. Subí el barandal del puente, no había nadie cerca, la calle estaba vacía y juzgar por el cielo pronto llovería.

Quería dejar todo atrás, las ganas de gritar se acumulaban mas a medida que mientras mas deseaba la muerte mas quería saltar. El estomago me volvió a doler, hace mucho tiempo ya que experimento estos dolores tan horribles, como si me acuchillaran por dentro.

—No lo hagas—me dijo una voz, era dulce grave, la voz de un chico.

Me asuste al verlo bajo la tenue luz de la luna, su piel pálida resplandecía con pequeños brillante y sus ojos eran de un rojos muy intenso, su belleza palidecía a cualquier clase social.

—porque no —le rete con la voz rota.

El sonrió ante mi reacción pero seguía a muy poco distancia mía. Alzo su mano en señal de que quería recogerme entre sus brazos para que no saltara.

—solo no lo hagas—me suplico con los brazos aun extendidos. Camino despacio hasta quedar al borde del puente y miro el agua negra—además no creo que el agua te vaya a matar.

Le fulmine con la mirada y trataba de hacer que sus palabras no despegaran mi punto de concentración

—A juzgar por el aire el agua no esta tan fría como para cumplir tu cometido. —me explico con la sonrisa centelleante en su rostro. —ven—extendió su mano ahora más cerca que antes…

No le hice caso y trate de controlar los temblores de mis hombros y el dolor punzante de mi estomago.

—le importaría.

—vale, me voy solo no espero a que esto salga mal. Acompáñeme.

Mis pies tanteaban el suelo asfaltado con la piel fría, el aire acariciaba suavemente mi rostro y el olor de su piel me mareaba aun mas. Tal vez era por lo desorientada que me encontraba pero él me parecía el ser más bello.

Volvió a estirar su mano insistente, pero yo ya estaba a punto de saltar.

**De seguro han de pensar que es muy fofo y eso pero asi cominezan simepre mis historias despues se ponen interesantes! espero les guste y sigan la vida de Edlish... ;D asi que espero poder tener el otro capitulo pra el miercoles pero si puedo mas antes lo hare! dejn reviews jajajaja...**

**PD: si dejan mas de 13 reviews publico el 2 capitulo antes! (maky;D)**


	2. 2 Vida nueva

**2. Vida Nueva**

—Si me matara o no es problema mío señor.

—No, no. Es problema de toda la sociedad ¿Qué pasaría si se enteran que yo la he dejado morir? No sería nada grato Señorita Edlish… no me mire así créame que todo el mundo sabe su nombre y de la boda que se aproxima. —ser rio.

—Entonces no me parece justo que usted sepa mi nombre y yo no sepa el suyo.

—Créame que mi nombre no importa, mi rango de sociabilidad no alcanza a su alto rango, así que solo permítame ayudarla para que se prepare para su boda que espero sea la mejor.

Le fulmine con la mirada mientras el deseo de saltar se iba disminuyendo, no era bueno que él me hablara así, me estaba distrayendo lo suficiente para que ya no me intentara matar.

—No deseo casarme.

—Entonces eso es. —rompió a reír a carcajadas— se quiere matar porque le teme al compromiso.

—Usted no me conoce, señor no sabe las razones por las que lo hago.

— ¿Hacer el que? ¿Intentar de acabar con una vida que pude ser buena? —me reto.

Suspire derrotada, no quería seguir discutiendo con alguien que no conocía.

Me gire con extremado cuidado ya que ahora no quería caerme y subí el barandal que rodeaba el puente. El no me ayudo solo se limito a ver cómo me esforzaba al subir a la tierra firme, no escuche nada tal vez ya se había ido o era producto de mi imaginación y era yo misma quien me convenció para que no saltase. Pero ahí estaba el y su mano nívea apareció en frente de mi rostro.

—Permítame si no es mucha molestia darle una vida que no desee acabar.

—Es muy gentil su oferta caballero, pero no me hez permitido ir con personas que no conozco. —hable mientras me sacudía los pies y toda la ropa que hasta ese momento no ¡me había dado cuenta que era escasa.

—Mil disculpas—extendió su mano otra vez y tomo la mía para besarla, su piel era fría tanto como el hielo, pero tal vez era solo yo, y el clima ahora si estaba lo suficientemente frio para matarme—Me llamo Gerson Shein.

—Humm—me queje al sentir otra clase de dolor en el estomago, ya no era punzante si no mucho más doloroso y desgarrador.

— ¿Qué pasa? —vacilo con la mano libre al contorno de mi estomago tratando de no tocar con fuerza la parte que me dolía.

—Estoy bien, tal vez solo sea que tengo frio

Se rio pero paso su brazo por mi cintura para soportar el mayor peso de mi cuerpo, su fría piel me hacia estremecer y castañear los dientes, a pesar de que me tenía a su lado me llevaba lo más lejos posible que podía, tenía la mano estirada para evitar contacto con su pecho u otra parte de su cuerpo.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —le pregunte ya demasiado tarde, habíamos pasado más de una hora y cruzado prácticamente toda la cuidad y aun no llegábamos a ningún lugar en especial.

—Te prometí una vida que no querrás terminar, pero antes de eso tenemos que escapar de tu antigua vida.

—Sabes que eso es imposible, me encontraran, la única manera de que se olviden de mi es que muera.

Me miro con ojos alarmantes. Le sonreí.

—Gerson cuéntame de ti—le dije para mantener una conversación.

— ¿Importa?

— ¿Cómo puedes esperar a que lleve una vida nueva si no conozco lo suficiente a la persona que estar conmigo en esa vida? —le pregunte irónica

—"¿estará contigo?" ¿Tú quieres tener la vida nueva conmigo?

Ahora estaba confusa

— ¿Con quién mas si no tu?

—Es que no creía que te quisieras quedar conmigo después de mostrarte esa vida… créeme que no te querrás quedar conmigo después… si me lo pienso bien creo que no debería…—dejo que la frase se desvaneciera en el aire.

Se estaba arrepintiendo y me dejara vivir esa vida que yo tanto odiaba y que ya tenía en vez de darme lo que me había prometido, eso me pasa por confiar en personas extrañas ¿Qué tal si él era un psicópata desquiciado y quería hacerme daño? Planeaba en mi cabeza la manera de escaparme de su lado pero sería inútil no sabía cómo llegar a mi casa. Pronto me encontraría si estaba perdida.

Me miro con gesto de suplica mientras en sus ojos que hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta la luz de la luna los hacía ver medios negros con purpura. Una extraña mirada. Se debatía en su interior.

— ¿Edlish quisieras vivir con un monstro como yo?

Me quede helada, ahora si deseaba escapar.

No me había dado cuenta que se detuvo al final de callejón sin salida. Las fachadas de las casa estaban adornadas con altillos pero todas los ventanales estaba cerrados y las luces apagadas.

¿Qué me haría? ¿Enserio era un psicópata? Tal vez en vez de encontrarme perdida encontraría mi cadáver. Él me salvo de botarme del puente para ahora matarme con su propias manos, era un monstruo el mismo lo dijo no se qué clase de monstruo pero un que me llevaría a una vida mejor, muerta.

**¿Qué tal? Va tomando forma la historia a que sí, pero aun falta más, tengo en la cabeza un poco de la historia a medida que vaya escribiendo van a pasar muchas cosas :D ¿Cómo piensan que es Gerson? Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado más que anterior, gracias por las personas que dejaron reviews en el primer capítulo, me hicieron muy feliz, tratare de arreglar algunas cosas.**

**No dejen de lado la historia de Edlish ¿Qué creen que pasara después? A la persona que más o menos adivine le doy una foto la próxima vez que suba el capitulo. Maky ;D**


	3. 3 ¿Gerson qué?

3. ¿Gerson qué…?

Tenía la leve certeza que mi vida pronto acabaría y en manos de un loco psicópata que se dice ser un monstruo, pero era demasiado bello para parecer un desquiciado cerebral, me los imaginaba muy diferente.

— ¿Te asuste? —su sonrisa fue breve, un resplandor de tristeza.

Negué con la cabeza pero el sudor que goteaba desde mis sienes me delataba, estaba temeros y nerviosa de lo que ese ser tan bello a tenue luz de la noche me podría hacer.

—No te preocupes yo prometo no interponerme en tu vida cuando te muestre tu nueva forma de existir.

—Gerson que clase de persona eres.

Estábamos parados en medio de esa pequeña callejuela, solos y yo tenía miedo de lo que me pueda responder.

Pero él se rio como si le hubiera contado un chiste.

—Te lo mostrare—dijo mostrando sus dientes—aunque creo que va contra las leyes de mi mundo, el decírtelo. —Se encogió de hombros mientras seguía imponiéndome con su penetrante mirada—te lo mostrare—dijo otra vez muy pegado a mi cara, su aliento era frio y olía exquisitamente bien.

Sonrió de nuevo y sus dientes parecían espejos, blancos como la nieve y brillantes.

Otra vez el punzado de dolor en mi vientre. Me retorcije entre sus brazos y me agarre con demasiada fuerza el estomago.

—Ay, me duele—me quejaba a medida que trataba de sentarme en suele empedrado.

Gerson asustado se saco la chaqueta negra que llevaba puesta y me la puso en los hombros. Estaba fría, como todo él. O tal vez era nuevamente yo. Quien sabía.

Me volví a estremecer de dolor y él me tomo en brazos trato cien por ciento que la chaqueta estuviera entre nosotros y no pudiera tocar su pecho.

Camino para delante donde recordaba estaba la vía cerrada, pero él seguía caminando conmigo en brazos como si estuviera llevando solamente un pañuelo. No se agito en ningún momento quejándose de mi peso ni nada. Camino acompasado hasta que sentí un extraño movimiento como si estuviera escalando alguna pared o un árbol. En tres zancadas el clima cambio y se hizo más cálida, la luz también lo hizo, yo que hasta ese momento tenía los ojos cerrados no me había percatado de donde nos encontrábamos.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? —pregunto una voz femenina no mucho más joven que yo.

—Nada—le dijo Gerson y un gruñido sordo apareció en su pecho, lo sentí tan cercano porque tenía el oído pegado a su pecho.

— ¿Edlish Hambley´s? Gerson ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Sabes quién es ella? ¿Qué le has hecho? —la voz femenina se escuchaba muy cercana ahora y demasiado chirriante, le acusaba a Gerson de hacerme algo malo, y eso que al no le esperaba mucho. Por lo menos tendría a alguien que me pudiera proteger.

—Vale no le hice nada—dividió la frase para que la muchacha le entendiera que es lo que quería decir en verdad.

Me abrazo con más fuerzas cuando sentí otras manos frías debajo de mi cuerpo.

—Gerson solo la voy a revisar, tranquilízate. —Le explico Vale intentando nuevamente recogerme entre sus brazos— quiero ver qué le pasa… mírala que pálida esta—comento después de unos segundos mientras tanteaba mi rostros con sus gélidos dedos.

—Vale, tú crees que ella…

— ¿Qué, que es lo que estas pensando? —Pregunto la chica muy asustada—tú te piensas terminar con su vida.

—Ella lo quiere así—le explico Gerson mientras recogía mi mano entre sus dedos.

No se escucho nada más

Y los dolores en mi estomago siguieron en aumento pero esta vez eran insoportables.

—Gerson creo que lo mejor es que la dejes en un hospital, esta envenenada.

— ¿Qué? —casi pego un grito.

Envenenada yo, como pero si nunca antes me había querido envenenar ni nada por el estilo y estos dolores ya venían acarreando desde hace mucho tiempo.

—si, al parecer le han estado suministrando alguna clases de sustancia. Tienes que llevarla al hospital o algo si no morirá.

—no, no la dejare morir.

—entonces que piensas hacer.

—vale, creo que lo mejor es que lleve nuestra vida.

—piensas meter a la señorita Edlish en nuestra vida, sabes lo mucho que hemos sufrido, además no he ido de caza en algunos días, estoy muy debilitada y tú no puedes solo.

Todo en ese momento me parecía tan confuso, hablaban en modo cavernícola, muy antigua de lo que me podía imaginar, la chica Vale me parecía un joven muy experimentada, ¿pero qué era lo que quería decir con:" además no he ido de caza en algunos días"?

Qué clase de vida llevaban ellos, y que era lo que tenían en relación. Pero ya estaba recuperando la conciencia y los estragos de dolor iban desapareciendo a medida que trataba de digerir lo que acababa de decir la joven Vale. _Esta envenenada_, que clase de conclusión era esa ¿Cómo se podía dar cuenta que yo estaba envenenada o algo así? ¿Acaso era doctor o qué?

—Vale ten confianza en mí. —le pido Gerson en susurros.

Me desperté, trate de incorpóreme pero unas manso frías me obligaron a permanecer acostada.

—Edlish no te muevas—dijo Vale mientras me empujaba con suavidad de los hombros—tranquila Cielo no te haremos nada—fue una promesa que no me sorprendió.

Aunque ya estaba sobre aviso que alguna cosa me haría Gerson ahora ya no tenía miedo. Me prometió una vida nueva y si tenía que hacerme algo para que tenga esa vida lo soportaría, sería mucho mejor que esos dolores que solía tener.

—Edlish, ella es mi hermana Valeiry.

—pero dime Vale. —me pidió la niña.

Era igual a su hermano, la tez pálida y los ojos en un extraño color negro medio purpureo, las sombras debajo de sus ojos eran a causa de las largas y bien cargadas pestañas que tenia. Era alta muy esbelta y el cabello castaño rojizo. Hasta la altura de los hombros. Ahora con mayor luz pude ver mejor a Gerson, tenía la piel igual de pálida y el cabello negro y liso, sus músculos se pronunciaban. Eran dos retratos vivos de la belleza.

—La asustamos—le susurro Vale al oído—si ves lo que ocasionaste al traerla aquí.

—Dale tiempo—le dijo él sin apartar los ojos de mí.

—Es un gusto—me incorpore haciendo caso omiso a los ojos acusadores de la muchacha. Ya de pie me incline sobre mis tobillos y les di u saludo de dama de sociedad pronunciada mientras la sonrisa bien falsa que siempre tenia cuando me presentaba se asomaba por mi rostro. —Soy Edlish Hambley´s…

—Te conocemos bien Edlish—me interrumpió Vale, mientras cerraba los ojos y ponía su dedo índice en la sien. —no mejor no, Gerson…—le dijo a su hermano para que el prosiguiera—creo que si quieres estar con ella tienes que decírselo—él la miro acusándola de algo que no debía decir—los dejare solos—se giro para dedicarme una sonrisa perfecta—tengo que ir a comer un poco.

Y desapareció por la ventana que supongo habíamos entrado antes, me gire para ver el pequeño cuartito de madera, parecía abandonada pero estaba en completo estado las vigas aun seguían donde debía estar pero algunas otras se había caído quedándose inclinadas entre cada pared. Me gire nuevamente y Gerson estaba ahí justo detrás de mi viéndome.

—Edlish, lo que te voy a decir no es fácil…—comenzó pero antes de que diga algo más le interrumpí:

— ¿Qué clase de humanó eres Gerson? ¿Por qué tu hermana dedujo que yo estaba envenado? ¿Por qué me dijiste que eras un _monstruo?_ —la garanta se me inundo de muchos otras preguntas, pero él puso su gélido dedo sobre mis labios y me obligo a callarme.

—Te lo explicare solo con cuatro palabras—me dijo bien pegado a mi rostro—Yo No Soy Humano—espero a que yo le dijera algo

—…—me reí—ya lo sabía yo—reí otra vez.

— ¿A si cómo?

—No bromees conmigo Gerson, mi madre te contrato no, ya me puedes llevar a mi casa a que finalmente muera casada con alguien que no quiero

Su cara se descompuso de tal forma que pensé que se iba a volver loco

—Explicare bien ¿Qué quieres decir con que tu madre me contrato?

Claro me prometiste una vida bien para que no saltase pero ahora me llevaras con mi madre, tú promesa quedo en nada… ¡rayos por qué no lo pensé antes! —Reí sin mucha gracia—puedes decirle a mi madre que se puede ir al…

—Edlish escúchame— en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el estaba en frente de mi con las manos bien puestas en mis hombros desnudos sacudiéndome a tal fuerza que sentí el vértigo debajo de los pies—Yo no soy humano—me volvió a gritar y yo le volví a sonreír maliciosa— ¡YO NO SOY HUMANO PORQUE SOY UN MONSTRUO BEBEDOR DE SANGRE! —gruño en mi rostro que me tuve que tapar las orejas con las manos para no quedarme sorda.

Me quede en blanco, no eso no podía ser posible, es un mito, esa clases de monstruos no existen, son solo fantasía algo que no es real, y si existieron ya se extinguieron todos.

—No te entiendo — estaba atónita—porque me lo dices… a mi— no era pregunta.

Se quedo mudo y su rostro era una perfecta estatua hermosa.

—Es una larga historia—me miro con los ojos completamente negros.

**A que no se imaginaban que eso ocurría, claro no, yo se que ustedes ya sabía que él era vampiro, pero quien se iba a imaginar que él le contaría toda la verdad a ella siendo una total desconocida… pero bueno la historia según mi parecer está tomando forma, ya verán lo que le llevo a decírselo a Edlish. Gracias a los chicos y chicas que dejaron Reviews, estoy muy feliz por eso. Sigan comentando me hacen muy feliz. Maky ;D**

**y los chicos que se imaginaron que va a suceder! puf ninguno acerto! jijiji**


End file.
